villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deek Slasky
Deek Slasky is a minor villain from the manga Black Cat. He is a member of the Apostles of the Star, who appears during the battle of Clarken Island before being defeated by Sven Vollfield, one of the three main protagonists. Characteristics Deek is a 21-year-old man, who murdered four girls "who suited his taste" and kept them in a freezer. This makes a really creepy demonstration of the psychotic, perverse and sadistic behaviour he displays. He hates women, revels in his victims' suffering, and is very confident in his abilities, smugly boasting his "superiority" without end. While quite tactical and adaptational in his fighting, he hardly bothers understanding his foe's fighting style, and his overconfidence proved his undoing. He appears at first glance collected, condescending and taunting, but this facade breaks whenever he loses control of the situation. In fact, he is a short-tempered, immature and quite despicable madman, who lashes out at any opposition he cannot cower. The more his target resists, the more it makes him increasingly furious, unhinged and erratic, doing all he can to get rid of them, throwing caution flying out of the window. Powers and Abilities Like every other Apostle of the Star, Deek is a highly talented and powerful warrior, fast and spry enough to dodge bullets, who masters his power of Tao perfectly. His power, "Freeze", enables him to create ice from the moisture in the air and to control it at will. He is able to cool down the atmosphere around him and he mostly attacks by hurling spear-shaped "Ice Blades" at variable speed. He can make dozens appear everywhere in an undetermined radius, making it even more dangerous. He also attacks with blocks of ice of variable size which he makes fall on his targets, pillars of ice which erupt from the ground and waves of ice running along the ground to freeze his enemies' feet and trap them. His most dangerous technique is called "Freezing Statue": He grabs his enemies and creates ice that expands on their body little by little until covering them entirely and freezing them to death. Given that Deek creates ice through his power of Tao, it instantly vanishes if he gets knocked out, though the frostbites it caused remain. While Deek is as powerful as the other Apostles, he is arguably one of the most dangerous since he usually makes sure that his attacks cannot be dodged; trapping his enemies before striking or launching barrages from every side at once. Even worse, he devised a nearly perfect defence called the "Ice Armour": When activated, it automatically protects him from all minor attack, should it be bullets, (even from a machine gun) punches, blows or blades, intercepting it with a concentration of ice on his body right before he gets hit. As for powerful attacks such as grenades, he makes pillars of ice erupt from the ground to intercept it. Yet, contrary to the "Ice Armour" this "Guard Pillar" move is not activated automatically. Role in the Story Deek is introduced when the Sweepers League (a group of powerful bounty hunters which includes the three main protagonists Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfield and Eve) invades Clarken Island, the Apostles of the Star's hideout. Shiki dispatches the Apostles all around the island to get rid of them, and orders Deek to kill Sven. Deek is first seen attacking the female sweeper Selphie Dearcroft, who is powerless before him, until she is saved by Sven. Deek is pleased to see his main target confronting him on his own and Sven prepares to fight him. However, Selphie refuses to give up and attacks Deek with a dagger, only to suffer his "Freezing Statue" technique, which threatens to kill her within five minutes. Deek, who knows that Sven can foresee the future with his power "Vision Eye" surrounds him with seemingly unavoidable Ice Blades from every side, but unbeknownst to him, Sven's power evolved after an arduous training to become a "Grasper Eye". With his newfound power, Sven can control the speed of anything he sees, and he uses it to slow down the Ice Blades and avoid them all. Sven attacks the psychotic Apostle with several weapons but he cannot bypass his defence. Deek then traps Sven's feet in ice to immobilize him and launches another attack but not to avail; and Sven knocks him out with an electrified wire, making the ice that paralyzes him and threatens Selphie's life disappear. Deek wakes up after a little while, infuriated. He creates an immense block of ice over both sweepers to crush them, and he would have succeeded had he known more about Sven's power. Now mad with fury, Deek lashes out insults and prepares to land another attack, but in his rage he forgot to reactivate his "Ice Armour" and Selphie finishes him off with a hammer-kick on the head. Deek's fate at the end of the series remains unknown, though it is likely that the Chrono Numbers tailing the Sweepers League took him into custody or, given some Numbers' mindset, finished him off. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Black Cat Villains Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer